


the luckiest man (and his fragile coincidences)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [3]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Baccano Week 2016, F/M, general warning for death mentions and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There were so many chances that day for something to go wrong...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the luckiest man (and his fragile coincidences)

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven: Coincidence  
> Piggybacks heavily off my oneshot posted for Day Four.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7840414

He never finds out exactly what her attraction to death is. She never tells him and he never asks, even if a part of him always wonders. In the end, it doesn't matter, and Ladd isn't one to question a good thing. It doesn't matter what she saw in him the moment that she changed her mind about him, what opportunity he presented to her, what goal she could meet through him; all that matters is that she saw it.

The only thing he has asked her about that day is why she followed him when she did. They had been walking in opposite directions when he had gotten into the fight that had ended in him killing a stranger in an alley, but when he had looked up, Lua had been there, smiling at him. She told him that she'd heard him getting angry with the stranger, and had turned back just in time to see them disappear into the alley, and that she had been so intrigued that she'd simply _had_ to watch.

Somehow, he had happened to take an interest in her after spotting her from across the room, and she had not been interested in him at all, yet he had persisted and walked with her until she had happened to send him on his way just in time for him to bump into a man, and he had been in just bad enough of a mood to take his frustrations out on that man. Of all the women for him to have taken an interest in to the point that he was as persistent as he was, it had just happened to be someone like her.

He doesn't know what her attraction to death is, but the fact that she has it in the first place has always been so astounding. It's not as if women who appreciate his talents are easy to come by, much less the sort of women who understand how important it is that _he_ is the only one who gets to kill them. Ladd doesn't like to think about his luck in the past, but now there is Lua, who wants to die at his hand, who loves him for the very reason so many fear him.

She understands the intimacy of it all, and understands that it's the closest they will ever be able to be, and she understands that it is important for him to know her in every regard and to know her in her final moments. He has to be the only person to know her then, because how else can she truly be his? Lua has never told him what makes her want it, what made her want it even before he had explained to her why it is important, and he has never asked, but he considers himself a very lucky man to have found someone like her, who understands.

He considers himself lucky to have found someone he could love this much at all, and he considers himself lucky to have gotten to this point with her. There were so many chances that day for something to go wrong, but everything had just so happened to play out perfectly. He doesn't ever ask her what her attraction to death is because it does not matter, and he will not question something so perfect, something built on so many fragile coincidences. If she wants to tell him someday, she will, but if he doesn't, it does not matter. He still considers himself a very lucky man to have found her to begin with.

 


End file.
